The Yu Yu Crew presents Classic Literature
by Played the Painter
Summary: This is the effect of having to read classic literature either on my own time or in my english class....rated PG13 for Hiei's colorful vocabulary
1. The Odyssey

**CHAPTER ONE....THE ODYSSEY**

**FK: **This is the effect of haveing to read the Odyssey in the time spand of two weeks. DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THAT IS?!?!?!

**Aharon: **Calm down...(_whispers)_ It's your fault for reading ahead in the first place...

**FK:** (_evil grin)_ Did you say something, dear?

**Aharon:** I said this story has characters that you won't have even if you have tears on your face!

* * *

Character parts: 

Odysseus: Hiei-sama

Polythemis (the cyclops): Kuwa-chan

Random Sailor 1: Kurama-san

Random Sailor 2: Yusuke- chan

This is the scene on the boat after Odysseus blinded Polythemis in the cave. They are now one the boat sailing away.

* * *

Hiei is seen whering an old lacy white shirt and black jeans. The other crew members are wearing the samething. Hiei is shouting something incohearent at Kuwabara who is still on the island looking really pissed off. "You foolish oaf!! My name is not Nohbdy!!!" Hiei shouted. "I am Hiei Jaganshi, brother of Yukina of Makai!!"

Kuwabara started to rant. "Oh, damn. The phycic Genki told me that I would lose my eye to Hiei. But me in my foolish pride thought you would be a giant of a man!" Snickers are heard coming from the boat. "Not some four foot hobbit!!!" The snickers are louder as Kuwabara throws a mountian top at the boat, causing them to flow away.

"Short am I?" Hiei runs to jump off boat, but Kurama grabs him and holds him above the water. "Damn you, you kitsune! Let me go!! Let me kill that damn bastard!!"

"Now, now, Hiei. Is that really neccessary? You wanna make it home to Kyko and Koenma (his wife and son) don'tcha?"

"But he called me short...!"

KuwabaraSticks out tounge and pats his butt. Ha Ha you can't get me!!!

Hiei makes a rude sign with his finger. "Let's go home to Makai...."

"Do you really think he saw the insult?" Yusuke said. "I mean you did blind him...."

"Do you like your throat where it is?"

The curtian closes and as it does so you can hear Kuwabara and Yusuke screaming. Hiei comes out wipping his katana on his shirt, grinning.

* * *

**FK:** Don't kill me Kuwa-fans!!! 

**Aharon: **Are there any?

**FK: **grins Next chapter will probably be Shakespear or something like that!!


	2. Romeo and Juliet

FK: (grinning) Today's chapter is Romeo and Juliet! What conflicts will the cast have today?

Aharon: I don't know the conflicts, but one authoress is gunna die if she does what the script inclines to do!

I'm gunna surprize you all with the cast member list!! (FK runs away laughing maniacly)

* * *

FK is running around handing scripts out to Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Shizuru. Grinning at their faces as they read what was infront of them, she ushered them into the wardrobe room.

On stage, Yusuke walked to the rose trelis. He was wearing a long, off-white lacy shirt and brown dress pants. As he went to climb the trelis he accidentaly stepped on a rose. A voice that sounded a lot like Kuramas' was shouting obsene words at Yusuke off stage. As he continued up, the words got louder till Hiei managed to clasp a hand over his mouth.

When he reached the top, a figure was pushed onto the balcony. It was Kuwabara, wearing a frilly dress of pink satin and white lace. "FK, when we're done, remind me to kill you."

"Awww. But pink is _soo _your color," FK said laughing. Kuwabara glared at her and with a high falsetto in his voice, he continued.

"Romeo, Romeo, Where for art thou Rome--"

"CUT!!!!!!" A blue haired girl ran into the scene. "How dare you put Kuwabara as Juliet!! This beautiful creature deserves a _way_ better role than that!!"

FK sighed. "Katwings, it's just how I planned the script."

"I don't care!!" Katwings screamed. She sat down and rewrote the script and handed one to Kurama, Sniper, and Hiei. "There. Now it'll be better." Grinning, she walked off stage.

Sighing, FK looked over the new script. "Places everyone!!"

This time it was Sniper climbing up the trelis, with Kurama on the balcony. Everyone was 'aw'ing until Sniper held out five dice in his hands.

"Romeo, Romeo, Where fore art thou Romeo?" Kurama called in a false falsetto.

"Wait!!!! Not my dear Kurama and Sniper!!!" Yelled a red-tipped, brown haired girl in a mini skirt and black fishnet on her arms.

"IS EVERY ONE I KNOW COMING INTO MY FANFIC?!?!?!" FK shrieked. "Kyko, what do you want now?!"

Kyko had an impish grin on her face as she replied. "Just switching around the characters." She pointed at Kurama and Botan. "Kurama get out of that dress. Botan, get into that dress." With that she walked out out of the room.

The role switching and costume changing continued as Keisha, Gagey, Brakes, and Ley came by and put in their own imput. After a while FK just gave up.

"That's it!!" She looked at the cast in messed up costumes. Yusuke in the nurse's uniform, Sniper in Juliet's gown, Kuwabara as the frier, and Kurama as Romeo. "I QUIT!! You guys can do this damn play yourself!!!" With that she slammed the door.

Everyone stared at the door for a minute. Then they all pulled off their costumes and rejoiced.

* * *

FK: My friends drive me CRAZY!!

Aharon: Now you know how I feel...

FK: Now I have to think up of an even worse play for them to preform....How about Oliver Twist? Bwahahahahahaha!!!

Aharon: Don't do that _ever_ again...


End file.
